


Spincest is Wincest

by AGTDiscord105



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGTDiscord105/pseuds/AGTDiscord105
Summary: Billy and Emily England want to win AGT: The Champions, and Billy will do whatever it takes to make it happen.This was a 30-minute oneshot challenge that I wrote while incredibly sleep-deprived, so please enjoy this masterpiece.Time taken was 28:30.
Relationships: Spincest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spincest is Wincest

The finals of America’s Got Talent: The Champions. A television event that would be broadcast to millions of people across the United States, the fates of the ten remaining acts in the hands of the panel of superfans. Most of the acts still remaining were taking it surprisingly easy in the green room before the show began. They had already been on much bigger stages in their time at Got Talent, so the stakes of this performance seemed small in comparison.

For Billy and Emily England, however, this was a very different story. The brother and sister had performed on both Britain’s Got Talent and America’s Got Talent, but still hadn’t been able to win the grand prize at the end. No matter how much work they put into their craft, they just seemed to be brushed to the side for generic singing acts time and time again.

And for Emily England, the night was already off to a horrific start.

“Billy, you fucking idiot! Why would you shave your beard tonight of all nights?! What are we supposed to do at the end of our act?!”

“Don’t worry, sis, I had something else planned that’s going to blow the superfans’ minds. You just need to follow my lead, okay?”

“Whatever. You’d better not fuck this up for us or I’m going solo.”

As Emily stormed out of the green room, Billy quickly became just as tense as his sister, although for a very different reason.

“I’m really about to do this… in front of millions of people.”

With Billy and Emily slated as the fourth act of the night, the first three performances came and went at a snail’s pace for the nervous sibling duo. There wasn’t much opportunity for them to practice their act backstage without the risk of breaking anything valuable, so they just had to stand and wait their turn. Neither of them could look each other in the eye before they heard their names called to center stage. Emily was still quite angry with her brother’s decision to change the act at the last minute, while Billy was seemingly very interested in the many parts of his sister’s body that weren’t covered by any clothing.

“Ugh, finally, it’s our turn. Billy, please tell me you know what you’re doing. I can tell you’re nervous.”

“You can count on me, Emily,” Billy lightly chuckled in response. “Just follow my lead.”

After offering a quick nod to her brother, Emily began rolling her way to the stage, Billy following close behind. The cheers of the superfans filled the arena as the judges joined in their collective applause. Despite the warm reception, neither of the siblings felt any more confident about what was to come. Howie Mandel was the first to address the pair as the applause finally fell to a minimum.

“Billy, Emily, you know this is one of the most dangerous acts we’ve had in recent years, and certainly the most dangerous act still left standing in this competition. I wish you nothing but the best of luck, take it away.”

The audience picked up their cheering once more as Billy and Emily simultaneously drew a single anxious breath before finding their starting positions.

The first half of the act went off without a hitch. Just as they had practiced, Billy swung his partner around with reckless abandon and no mistakes whatsoever. The superfans did not relent in their applause or gasps of wonder as the duo continued to amaze.

However, they had now reached the halfway point of their act, and Emily was completely at a loss on what to do. Normally she would take her brother’s beard into her hands and hold on for dear life, but now there was nothing she could grab on to. Following the motions of the original plan, she leaned in close to her brother, hoping to find the explanation she was looking for.

“Billy, what do we do now?”

“Like I said, just follow my lead,” Billy replied offering his sister a sly wink. This sent a chill running directly down Emily’s spine. Billy’s facial expression had shown the sister a side of him she had never seen before: one made up of nothing but pure, unadulterated lust. Before she had any time to react, her brother reached his arm around Emily’s back, unhooking her bra in one fluid motion before tossing it across the stage. The applause had now completely ceased as those who were still cheering joined the bewildered superfans in their shocked gasping.

“You fucking wanker, what are you doing?!”

“Exactly, I’m wanking.” Emily looked down in horror as Billy’s right hand had found its way into his shorts.

“God dammit Billy, this isn’t what I signed up for!”

“Come on sis, we gotta give the viewers something new and interesting every time! How else are we gonna win this competition?”

“Not by having sex on live television! I told you, we have to save this for the bedroom!”

Emily quickly moved her hands from her exposed breasts to her mouth as the realization of what she had just exclaimed dawned on her. At this point, the three leftmost judges had pressed their red buzzers, while Simon sat on the right with his stupid shit-eating grin, offering Billy a hearty thumbs-up.

“See, babe? Simon Cowell’s into it! Now come on, lighten up! We came here to win, didn’t we?”

“Get the fuck away from me, this isn’t the time for that!”

As Emily attempted to make her way offstage, her nervous energy caused her to slip and fall. Seizing the opportunity, Billy skated his way over to his sister and loosely grabbed the waistband of her panties.

“Look sis, I’m not gonna force myself on you, but we need to do something to get these superfans to remember us. What do you say?”

With a relenting sigh, Emily looked her brother in the eye and gave in to his advances. That night, Billy and Emily England definitely gave the audience a show that they would remember for years to come.

Twenty-four hours passed, and it was time for Terry Crews to unveil the final results of the first season of America’s Got Talent: The Champions. To the surprise of the entire audience, Billy and Emily England were not escorted from the building. In fact, they were on stage with the remaining nine acts, with just as much a chance of winning as anyone else.

As Terry called the names Billy and Emily England to center stage to unveil the first result of the evening, the applause of the superfans was once again nonexistent. Billy made his way to the front of the stage with a large smile upon his face, while Emily looked down at her feet in shame. As Terry was asked to read the next line on the teleprompter, he buried his face into his free hand, the irony of what he was about to say not lost on him in the slightest.

“Billy and Emily… you won the South.”


End file.
